


My Belated Valentine's

by abunchofatoms



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Hosiewritings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchofatoms/pseuds/abunchofatoms
Summary: A little bit of Hosie after today's episode.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	My Belated Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to post this on Sunday, but after watching Legacies tonight, I think we all need to focus on other things.  
> This shot is based a bit on my All That I Really Wanted story, you don't need to read that story to enjoy this one. so go ahead and hope you like it.  
> And another thing, don'tt worry which was the first, the important is always who is the last, Klaus knew it and Hope will learn it.

Hope honestly didn't remember the last time she'd been this exhausted and bone-weary. She was sure it had happened, perhaps she'd even at one time felt it even worse, but she didn't remember it.

Hope had spent an entire damn month trying to get more donors for the school, which meant going on a long trip, this time to Japan and talking to the right people to sign the necessary checks. She'd spent countless hours in meetings, showing presentations, arguing. She'd spent a good deal of time and money wining and dining these people but in the end they had written big fat checks for the school.

An entire month of hardly having any time to herself and almost no sleep (and when she did sleep, she'd dreamed of Josie and woke up disappointed that her wife wasn't there), which meant that there was no reason for Josie to come along or to show up for a quick visit. They'd barely had time for phone calls to check in with each other, but Hope had been adamant that she checks in once a day.

She'd said that it was because it was important to know that each other was still alive, you never know when someone might try to assassinate Hope Mikaelson, but the truth was...she didn't think she could go entire days without hearing her wife's voice at least once. That confident, understanding reassurance that Josie exuded from her tone despite the fact that they were an ocean and thousands of miles apart. And, of course, just the fact that it was the woman she loved on the phone while Hope was ducking into the hallway between meetings.

Hope was pretty sure that she had seemed quite a lot like an excited teenager foregoing her books in her locker between classes so that she could chat with her girlfriend on the phone, rather than a woman who'd been married to her wife for eight years now and was just saying a quick "hello" and "I love you" to said wife.

Josie had had the same reassuring tone when she'd told Hope it was alright that she was going to miss Valentine's Day, that she'd kind of expected that was going to happen since during the middle of the week before none of the donors she was trying to impress seemed inclined to budge just yet. Still, Hope was sure Josie had to have been disappointed.

Hope hadn't been entirely correct, though! She was going to make it back for Valentine's Day...but it was very late and probably, technically, the day after Valentine's Day. But, apparently the way the holiday was celebrated in Japan put the men in a good enough mood to be much more agreeable and finally, finally, they'd all signed the checks by early morning and Hope was able to take her private jet home.

But, early morning in Japan wasn't really early morning in the States. In fact, the time zone difference was around 9 hours and the flight home took around 13 hours. So, Hope was getting home at around 4 or 5 in the morning.

Probably just enough time for Josie to be getting up and getting ready to get Andy and Luke up and ready for school, and of course Josie's job at the hospital. She'd sent a text to Josie the moment she was aware she was headed home, and she knew Josie got it because she'd sent a reply. Hope had warned her of the time she'd probably arrive and that it would be best not to wait up due to the early morning she knew the twins and Josie were going to have, just as they did any weekday.

Josie had suspiciously not answered that, opting instead to tell Hope she loved her and was looking forward to getting to spend time with her again. Hope hadn't the energy (or the heart) to lecture Josie further about the perils of getting absolutely no sleep before a busy day and how Hope would feel responsible (bad) for being the one to cause the misery.

Besides, her wife was an adult and could make decisions for herself. That had been Hope's last thought before having a nice, wistful dream on the flight home about actually getting home on time for Valentine's Day and spending it together as a family and then spending some adult time alone with Josie in their bedroom after the twins went to sleep.

It hadn't lasted long, however. Hope didn't even get two hours of sleep before her phone had to wake her so that she could personally deal with a call about a problem at the school, which surprisingly took the rest of the flight to figure out and then solve. Imagine Hope's annoyance when it turned out to be just a simple glitch with a rather simple fix that could have been fixed in five minutes had she thought to look for horses instead of zebras when problems came up.

Basically running on fumes didn't really feel like a good excuse, although she was sure Josie would've told her that made it more than understandable.

Despite all of that, she was definitely glad to be home. Hope wanted to check on her children, maybe give them a kiss on the forehead if she thought she could get away with it without waking them, get a hot shower, put on her favourite silk pyjamas and crawl into bed next to her wife for the hour or so she might get to spend beside her.

Jed had already been told that she was not to be woken up by anything school related under any circumstances. If the sky was about to fall and the world was ending, it was her responsibility to get Josie and the twins to the underground bunker, or the escape pod...depending on the method of impending apocalypse. He had rolled his eyes at her, but answered in the affirmative.

However, the moment she opened the door to the mansion all of that got a little derailed. Or perhaps just delayed? Hope wasn't sure, it was rather difficult to concentrate when her wife, who was supposed to be sleeping, hugged her the second she got in the door.

"Hope!" the shout wasn't really as loud as it probably would have been had Andy and Luke not been sleeping elsewhere in the house. She'd better be sleeping, anyway.

Still, she couldn't help hugging Josie back. Hope really had missed her a great deal, and she could tell the feeling was mutual.

"Jo, I thought I said…" she stopped speaking mid-sentence when she realized...her wife was on those short pyjamas she was wearing… her legs were all fully on mouthwatering display.

"Wow…"

"Hope? You okay?"

"Sorry, I just...you look stunning. What was I complaining about again?"

Hope didn't think anyone could blame her for losing her train of thought entirely at that moment. Unless the person doing the blaming was blind.

Josie blushed and reached up to scratch her dark "I dunno, you're always complaining about something. I usually tune you out."

Hope rolled her eyes.

"Duly noted. From now on I'll make signs and hold them up for you."

Josie laughed and hugged Hope again, before taking her bag to bring it into the bedroom.

"I hope that the twins are at least asleep."

"Of course they are. It's way passed their bedtime." Josie answered, perplexed and brow furrowing.

"Good." Hope said and finally took a moment to kiss her wife like she'd been wanting to do for a whole month.

The kiss was deep and elicited a moan from both of them, Josie's arms wrapping around Hope and pulling her closer and Hope doing the same to Josie. It lasted until they both had to pull back for air, and yet still didn't seem to last long enough.

So they shared another.

And another.

And one more before Hope had to pull away to yawn, hearing her wife's fond laugh in reply.

"Did you get any sleep while you were there?" she asked, and Hope was pretty sure she could detect a note of worry.

"I did, but not much. I'm sorry, Jo, but I really am very tired…" she wanted to reassure her wife that she was entirely fine, fit as a fiddle, and had never been more rested in her life just to stop her from worrying, but she knew how futile that would be. Not least because of that yawn in the middle of what could have turned into a rather pleasant make-out session, but also because Josie could use her abilities to find out for herself. And she would, too.

"It's okay. I did make something for you for Valentine's Day, though. I know it's the day after and you probably had Jed or Lizzie make reservations somewhere extravagant, but...I don't know...I just wanted something between you and me, without anyone else around…"

"I'll have you know that I make all of the extravagant reservations involving us myself," Hope defended.

Josie raised a sceptical eyebrow. She knew Hope too well.

"...I could always rent the entire restaurant, that way the only other people there will be you and I and the staff. Lizzie can wait in the limo. Or outside the door."

"Oh my God, Hope, no don't do that. Just...the regular reservation is fine." Josie said, embarrassed at the idea of renting out an entire restaurant just for the two of them.

Hope knew she was embarrassed because of the adorable blush dusting her tanned cheeks.

"Alright, if you're sure…" Hope said, holding back her grin.

"I'm positive! I just...like I said, I made something for us. The twins made something for us, too."

"Oh? And what might these things be?" Hope was tired, but there really was no cure for her curiosity once it was piqued.

"Yeah, so...over here. I know you said I shouldn't do anything, but I got Mom's recipe for chocolate mousse…"

"Your mother's chocolate mousse is to die for…" Hope interrupted, mouth already watering. Just a little.

"Everything my mother makes is to die for," Josie said with a grin and a chuckle, as she went over to the fridge and opened it, taking out two small bowls of the dessert covered in plastic wrap and finding a couple of spoons before removing the plastic and handing one of the bowls to Hope along with a spoon.

"That's very true," Hope agreed, accepting the treat and not wasting a lot of time dipping the spoon into the chocolate and giving it a taste, unable to stop herself from giving a moan and closing her eyes as she savoured the deliciousness.

"Mmm...God, Josie...this is so good I'm thinking of proposing."

"We're already married, Hope" Josie's chuckle was rich, just like the wonderful dessert she'd made for them.

"I know. How do you feel about a second ceremony?"

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hope" Josie said instead, grinning and shaking her head. Her wife really was too cute sometimes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love" Hope replied with a soft tone as she looked over at her wife of eight years, "I'm sorry I couldn't make it on the actual day"

"Don't be sorry, Hope. It was out of your hands"

"What good is having all this power if I can't drop everything and make a special day like this?"

"Hope...stop. You're being way too hard on yourself. You make every single one of the twins' important school events and every birthday they have, and my birthday, too. My mom's birthday, even! Our anniversary. Hope, this is the first holiday you've missed in quite a while. I think you're allowed one or two unforeseen holiday passes every few years." Josie said, reaching out to rub Hope's arm over her shirt sleeve before leaning in for another kiss, this one not as deep or as long.

"Alright...but I'm still taking you to that expensive restaurant in the evening."

"But not reserving the entire restaurant…"

"So, you said the children made something?" Hope asked, changing the subject abruptly. She wasn't going to reserve the entire restaurant but she liked making Josie flustered. So adorable.

"Hope! Come on…"

"Okay, I promise. I won't reserve the entire restaurant. Just half of it."

"Hope…"

"The back half."

"Hope!"

"Jo, I'm just teasing you," Hope laughed as she watched her wife sigh with relief and then give Hope a glare that had no heat in it.

Hope grinned, completely unrepentant.

"So. The twins made something?" Hope prompted again.

"Oh! Right. Here, it's so cute," Josie gushed, grinning as she put her bowl and spoon down and went to the living room to take something from the coffee table, a folded piece of construction paper, and holding it out to Hope.

Hope set her own bowl and spoon down and took the paper from Josie, carefully unfolding it. Inside was a picture drawn in crayon of the four of them, holding hands at what looked like the park. There was also another bit of construction paper, also folded, in the shape of a heart. When opened it read, "we love our mommies! Happy Valentimes Day."

"Josie...this is the most adorable thing I've ever seen. Did you put them up to this?"

"Nope." Josie grinned, proud of their little boys.

"Did the school?"

"Nope, they came up with this all by themselves"

"Our talented, thoughtful little balls of sunshine," Hope couldn't help but smile as she looked everything over again. These would go on the fridge, of course, now that they had both seen them. It wasn't something that had ever been done in Hope's household when she was growing up, but it had always been done in Josie's and...honestly, Hope didn't think her childhood was a good choice to use as a model for anything other than what not to do or how to screw your kid up.

"Aw, Hope…" Josie was moved by the soft, fond look on her wife's face.

"But, this spelling...what are we paying this school so much money for?" Hope Joked, she was still in a playful mood despite being so tired.

"Hope, it’s your school and they’re in preschool. The fact that They were only one letter off on two words, and one of them a big word like that that They don't hear or see every day, is pretty awesome."

"Well, if you say so. But, when I was in preschool…"

"No, stop. You don’t remember your preschool days. Stop lying or I'm taking your mousse away."

"Well, that's not playing fair at all…"

"I've got a little bit of a rogue in me, too, you know…" she said, reaching up to run a hand through her hair as if to strike a pose. Awkwardly.

"Oh, Josie, please. No. I can't...don't make me laugh anymore or I'll get all giddy and punch drunk, I'm way too tired for that." Hope couldn't help her grin, though. But, in all fairness she didn't try too hard, either.

"Aw, okay." Josie said and kissed her again. "Go ahead and finish your mousse and I'll get you a bath ready."

"A bath? I thought I'd just take a shower." Hope said, relinquishing the drawing and homemade valentine to her wife who brought them over to the fridge to put up on the door with magnets made to look like fruit.

Growing up, Hope had only seen those on television. Refrigerator magnets were unnecessary and constituted clutter. When The twins came along, Josie and Hope had picked out an array of magnets. Fruit-shaped magnets, number shapes, alphabet shapes, teddy bear shapes, rabbit shapes.

They were sort of cluttery, he supposed, but they made the place look nice. Like people who loved each other lived here and their children were allowed to feel comfortable in their own home. To Hope, that was perfect.

"Are you sure? Because you look so tense…" Josie said, looking at Hope with worry again.

"You will not believe the month I had and the flight back…" Hope sighed.

"I'm drawing you a bath," Josie decided, walking away to presumably go do that without giving Hope a chance to say anything else.

She smiled lovingly in the direction her wife had gone for a moment, before she took up her bowl of mousse again and finished the last few spoonfuls.

Well, Josie had said to finish it and far be it from Hope to ignore a direct order...when it came to something so delicious. Looking over at her wife's abandoned bowl she noticed it was already empty.

"Okay, you ready?" Josie asked after a few moments when she came back, watching Hope bring both bowls to the sink along with the spoons.

"Absolutely," Hope replied, smiling as she followed Josie quietly down the hallway so as not to disturb their children asleep in their own room, into the master bedroom and then to the adjoining full bathroom.

"A bubble bath?" she asked, noting the excess bubbles in the bathwater and the flowery fragrance filling the room.

"Yep. Get undressed and get in." Josie said, starting to slide off her own pyjama, taking her underwear down with them and getting into the tub to wait for Hope.

"I thought this was supposed to be my bath?" Hope asked, though her tone was playful and she had eyed her wife's perfect form until half of it disappeared into the water and bubbles.

"Clothes off. Get in the tub." Josie's tone was playful, grinning up at Hope and watching as the Hope removed her clothes.

It did feel good to be out of her travel-wear. She got into the bath with her wife, settling between Josie's legs with her back to Josie's chest, allowing her to take Hope's weight as she relaxed and exhaled heavily and with relief as she let her wife's arms encircle her and the hot water soothe her achingly exhausted body, while the fragrance - lavender, maybe? - and the steam soothed her mind.

"Bubble bath. Best idea ever." Hope practically moaned.

Josie chuckled in her ear and kissed the shell of it. "Glad you agree, honey."

Hope smiled, liking the terms of endearment her wife was no stranger to using.

After a few moments, Hope felt Josie begin to slide a washcloth over her tired body, washing away Japan and the plane ride, and it wasn't long at all before Hope began to doze off while Josie's soothing hands and the washcloth gently caressed their way down the contours of her arms, over her chest, down and along her torso to her hips and her thighs. Despite the intimate nature of their position and the touches themselves, nothing felt sexual. It could easily become that, if they chose, but right now Hope was content to bask in the much-needed comfort of her wife's careful touch.

It was so nice and Josie allowed her to just drift on the edge of unconsciousness for so long that she wasn't sure how much time had passed by the time Josie was softly whispering to her that they should get out of the water and go to bed.

The water was still warm, but definitely not hot like it had been at first. Hope took a deep inhale and shifted to sit up, rubbing at her eyes a little.

"Right. Sorry, did I fall asleep?" Hope's tone was groggy even to her own ears.

"A little bit. It's fine. Come on, let's dry off and go to bed." Josie's voice was a softly fond murmur that Hope couldn't help smiling at.

Hope sat forward a little further to give Josie room to get up and step out of the tub onto the bath mat, enjoying the view of her wife drying herself off. Mmm. Half asleep or not, Hope would never not appreciate Josie's assets.

"perv" Josie teased, grinning at her wife, a faint blush forming at her cheeks.

"I can't help it if you're art, Josie" Hope defended, standing up as well and stepping onto the bath mat to let her wife dry her off with an offered clean, fluffy towel.

"Hope, I am so not that." Josie's blush was positively flaming now and Hope could only grin wider.

"Well, alright. I agree. You really are far more beautiful than the sculptures and paintings." Hope amended.

"Hope, oh my God," Josie literally whined that time and Hope wondered if it was possible that she set herself on fire by herself.

Just as she was contemplating how she might feel about something like that actually becoming a reality, she was being presented with her favourite pyjamas and being urged to get dressed.

It was then that Hope realized Josie had already gotten dressed while she was contemplating the idea of a flammable problem. It was also then that Hope realized she really must be a lot more tired than she thought.

She changed into her pyjamas, moaning at the comfort and relief of the familiarity of her favourite pair of pyjamas. Hope very firmly pushed aside the idea that it was childish to have clothes of any sort that were so comforting that you moaned when you put them on after being without them for too long.

"You're so cute," Josie commented and now it was Hope's turn to blush. Just a little bit. And be ushered toward the bedroom.

"Wait, I want to check on the children."

"They’re okay…" Josie assured.

"I know They are. But, I want to check anyway. I haven't seen them for a month…"

Josie's expression softened and she nodded, "Sure. Try not to wake them"

"Of course," Hope assured and made her way out of the room and down the hall two doors to very gently and carefully open her children's bedroom door and look in with the bit of light that washed in from behind her.

There were their little sons, asleep on their beds with the dinosaur comforter and matching sheets and pillowcases. Andy was positioned on his stomach and Luke was in his back with one foot dangling off the bed, their eyes closed and breathing deep.

Hope couldn't help the smile that came over her face, fond and loving. She went over to gently tuck Luke's foot back onto the mattress and beneath his blanket and then lean down to press a feather-light kiss to his forehead, she does the same action with Andy, kiss him just beneath the dark, thick locks of hair that he got from Josie.

Slowly, Hope stood up and walked out of the room, shutting the door again behind herself, although she left it barely cracked just in case one of the children woke up in the middle of the night.

Heading back to the bedroom, she knew she still had that smile on her face because of the way Josie's look softened when she saw Hope return. She didn't bother to try to wipe it off of her face as she turned to shut the door, but didn't lock it so that if there was a problem the twins would be able to get in. She didn't anticipate they'd be doing anything tonight that would require a locked door, anyway.

"Come on, I just turned down the bed," Josie informed, although Hope had already noticed that.

"Ugh...you have no idea how wonderful it is to be in this bed again. No offense, Jo, but I might need to divorce you and marry the mattress instead." Hope moaned as she got into bed on her own side, the one nearest the door, and revelled in the softness of the satin sheets and blankets, the down pillows and satin pillowcases.

"So much for that second proposal already, huh?" Josie teased as she got into bed with Hope.

"Well, bigamy is illegal and I didn't think you'd approve of an extramarital affair…"

"I think you're delirious. Come on, this bed is huge, get into the middle," Josie said, and Hope felt the bed shifting as her wife reached for something on one of the nightstands.

"The middle? What for?" Hope asked, but she wasn't going to complain. She liked the middle of the bed and they usually drifted there together at some point during the night anyway.

"More room." Josie replied, and suddenly her wife's interest in something at the nightstand caused Hope to be suspicious.

"I didn't lock the door…" she warned.

"Not for that. I'm gonna give you a massage. You're somehow still tense," Hope could hear the eyeroll in Josie's tone.

Soft laughter escaped her as she moved to the centre of the bed as Josie had requested, resting on her stomach, hands beneath a pillow and head resting upon it. Oh God, this was beyond comfortable. She was pretty sure that once she dropped off she'd sleep for a million years.

She'd miss the twins' whole childhood if she did that.

Maybe Josie was right about that delirious accusation…

And that was when she felt Josie's warm hands on her, smoothing over her shoulders and down her back, slow and firm, before moving back up to her shoulders and neck and paying very specific attention. God, Josie's fingers were like magic and Hope moaned without shame.

"Feels good, then?"

"God yesss…" she mumbled into her pillow.

The scent from the oil Josie was using was one Hope couldn't quite place, although admittedly she wasn't too concerned with it right now and wasn't trying to figure it out. She did think she might smell an undertone of lavender again, though, which made sense if Josie had used a bath oil that had lavender in it.

"Divine…" Hope was pretty sure she sounded obscene, if not slurred, while she spoke but she couldn't make herself care about dignity right now.

She heard the rich sound of her wife's soft laugh above her, where she just realized Josie was straddled and sitting on her ass.

If she weren't so tired and if she weren't about to literally melt into the mattress, she would definitely be considering foregoing the rest of the massage and turning around to flip them over, maybe consider locking that door after all.

But, she was so very tired and she was definitely going to melt into the mattress at any moment. God, what was Josie doing to her shoulder blades?

Was it possible to experience an orgasm simply from the relief of relaxing after a month of tension and knots building up in your muscles? Because Hope was pretty sure she could cum from this. She was already a little bit wet.

Except that she was also more than a little bit tired, and that lavender and some of those other scents were playing with her mind and making her even more tired, which...she really hadn't thought was possible until this moment.

Not to mention that all of that tension being soothed away was also doing more than its fair share of making her sleepy. She couldn't even keep her eyes open at this point.

"Oh! God...that's...yeah…" Hope breathed out when Josie did something to the middle of her back, close to the left side and elicited a shudder from her. She would definitely need to keep that little trick in mind for the next time she bottomed for Josie.

But, that wouldn't be tonight because she was already feeling the fuzziness from her tired brain hit maximum fuzz and it wasn't long before she was drifting into unconsciousness and then into actual sleep.

Josie continued her massaging, even going for Hope's arms and hands, until she was positive that a meteor could crash through the living room and not wake Hope up, before she carefully got up to wash her hands and put away the oil and clean up the bathroom from their bath.

The dishes in the sink could wait a few hours. Technically, they had housekeeping who could do these things for them, but Josie had never felt easy with the idea of leaving things for housekeeping staff to do that she could easily do herself just because they were on the payroll. To her, it was just one step removed from the inconsiderate rudeness of a kid throwing trash on the ground in front of a janitor just because it was "their job" to clean it up.

Josie had always thought it served those kids right when they inevitably got into trouble for that sort of behaviour, and she and Hope had agreed as soon as they knew their children were on the way that they would not raise their children to be a spoiled brats or to take other people for granted simply because they were there or paid to do things for them.

Once finished with the clean-up, which honestly didn't take that long anyway, Josie went back over to the bed and got in again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hopey…" Josie whispered to her sleeping wife, kissing softly at her temple and then her cheek, before moving to cuddle up beside her and pull the blankets over them.

She hadn't mentioned it to Hope, but she had actually taken the day off tomorrow and she intended to keep the twins in home from school tomorrow so that they could have a family day. Hope had been gone for an entire month and she hadn't had much time to call home. Brief texts and phone calls, hardly enough time to say hi to Josie and the children, and no real time for video chats like she usually did if she had to be away from home for business.

Their children had really missed Hope a lot while she was gone and while she was used to Hope having to make long business trips, this was the longest since the twins had been born and she'd never been so close to radio silent for one. She hadn't mentioned it, but there were nights when Their children had sat up crying asking when mom was coming home. A family day was needed and it was going to be had.

Besides, Josie had really missed Hope, too. She understood work happened and sometimes it was hectic and she didn't fault Hope at all for going, but that didn't mean she didn't feel her wife's absence acutely and wasn't disappointed at the short phone calls and text messages. She was glad Hope was back and wanted to make the most of it. They all seemed to need it. Even Hope, she was willing to bet.

Smiling, Josie turned off the lamp and snuggled back in, closing her eyes with her head resting on Hope's chest, taking in her wife's presence and scent.


End file.
